The choices we make
by Mallorysgirl
Summary: A Smithy and Stevie story. What if your best friend betrayed you! Could you ever forgiven them? One decision can give you or cost you your happiness :)
1. Chapter 1

**The choices we make**

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own the bill, if I did Smithy would have got a lot more screen time

Chapter One

Stevie Moss sat on the edge of her bed feeling like she had just had her heart ripped out. She had! He had ripped it out and stamped on it.

"_I like you Stevie, but… I like you second best,"_ His hurtful words still rung loudly in her ears. She chocked back a sob as the tears fell freely from her eyes. How could the only person she had ever loved make her feel like she less than something on the bottom of his shoe?

She replayed their conversation this morning back again and again trying to make sense of everything he said. _"Stevie you're a great girl but it's not going to work. You'll find someone; maybe you should try the Internet. Online dating isn't as bad as you think. I met Jade on there and she's wonderful"_

"I hope she turns out to be a nutter!" Stevie said aloud. "No I hope she turns out to be a bloody bunny boiler!" If only she had had the balls to say it to him this morning in response to his cruel knock back but alas he would never hear it. She was leaving Sunhill, she was handing in her request for a transfer tomorrow morning, taking her outstanding holiday and saying goodbye to Dale Smith and all the shit that came with loving him.

She had had very little sleep the night before and she knew that she looked awful. Her hair was unkempt, she had no make up on and she was wearing the biggest most unflattering hoodie she had hiding in the back of her wardrobe, but she didn't care. She wasn't staying at the station long, just enough time to speak to Neil or Jack and then it was back home to pack.

She made her way past the front office and up the stairs to CID, praying that she didn't run into Smithy. As she approached the doors she could see him making his way towards her. In a blind panic she dived into a side room and hid behind the door. She held her breath as she heard him pass and realised how ridiculous she looked to anyone who might have seen.

"Hey Smithy," she could hear Callum call him as he approached "How'd the date go last night?" She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, hearing about how wonderful this new girl was, was too much to bear.

"Yeah it was great," she could hear the smile on his face. He sounded so happy, while she was so sad.

"And how was after the date?" Callum probed.

"Now, now. A gentleman never tells," Smithy joked.

"Yeah but you ain't no gentleman," he retorted, "Besides you always tell me about your conquests. Luce, Jenny, DI Moss,"

Stevie's head shot up! _"How could he?"_ she thought angry at his betrayal _"Is that all I'm good for? A quick shag and a lot of office gossip,"_

"Lets not talk about DI Moss," Smithy said quietly "I don't think she'd appreciate the whole station knowing about our night of passion,"

"_Damn right!" _She had to control her thoughts before she said something aloud. Being caught here listing by the so called best friend you've slept with and his dickhead of a mate wasn't on Stevie's top ten list of things to do today.

"Inspector Smith," Someone called ceasing the conversation taking place "Can I have a word?"

"Of course," she heard him say, "Shall we go to my office?"

Hearing them leave Stevie gave a sigh of relief. The conversation between Smithy and Stone had put any doubts she had about leaving at the back of her mind and she headed into CID in the search of Jack.

She found him sitting at his desk reading some papers. She gave the open door a tap "Can I come in?"

Jack looked up at her with a smile "Of course DS Moss. What can I do for you?"

She closed the door behind her and approached his desk "I want to transfer to another force sir,"

Jack gave her a questioning look "Any particular reason?"

"No Gov," she lied "Time for a change,"

"Stevie please sit down," he motioned to the chair in front of her. She sat down and looked at the floor. "Whatever the problem is Stevie we can sort it,"

The tears began to form in her eyes again and she wiped them roughly with her sleeve "I wish I could tell you my reasons but its too complicated. I just need to leave. I've been offered a job in Exeter. I was going to turn it down but now I want to accept it,"

"Well Stevie, I can't stop you but I am a little surprised. Policing down there will be very different from policing up here,"

"I'm aware of that Sir," She assured him "Maybe it's what I need, something completely different,"

"As you wish," he answered annoyed that he was losing one of his best officers. "When were you thinking of going?"

"Today," she answered fully aware that he wouldn't be impressed.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No sir," she shook her head " I have a lot of holiday owing and I think there's enough there to cover my notice,"

"It's a big ask Stevie," he insisted. She could tell that he was concerned for her and she understood why.

"I know Gov and I wouldn't normally ask but I really need to do this,"

"Ok if it's really what you want,"

"Thank you," she smiled. The first smile he had seen from her since she had walked into his office. She stood up and headed out, she stopped short just as she reached the door. "Sir," He glanced up at her "Could we keep this between us for the day. I don't want anyone to know I'm leaving. After tomorrow it won't matter,"

Jack looked surprised "Stevie you have a lot of friends here, they'll want the chance to say goodbye,"

"I know," she answered glumly "I know it's selfish but I don't want any fuss and I hate goodbyes,"

"It's a strange request but I'll honour it," He smiled warmly at her "Good luck Stevie, I hope you find whatever it is you couldn't find here,"

"Thank you Gov," She headed out the door hoping to again dodge Smithy on the way out the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been five years since Sun hill had been at the front of her mind and now it didn't seem to want to leave. Everything had been going so well until this morning when she had walked into the meeting room in CID to be greeted by none other than Inspector Dale Smith.

He was the last person she had expected to see and from the expression on his face he seemed just as surprised as she was. During the morning brief they were informed that Inspector Smith was here in relation to a series of violent armed robberies that had been occurring back in London and the suspects had been traced back down to the southwest. She could understand them sending down an officer to work with her force but did it really have to be Smithy. The chances were so low that it was laughable, yet here he stood eyeing her intently.

'_God why does he still have to be so cute,' _she thought angry that she couldn't keep her emotions in check. _'How is it that after all this time he can still give me butterflies,'_

"DS Moss!"

"Huh, what?" she noised; the voice of DI Reid woke her from her thoughts. He was looking less than impressed at her "Are you listening to Inspector Smith Stevie?"

She looked over at Smithy who had a rather bemused look on his face.

_Cocky bastard!_

"Yes sir," she answered. Her phoned beeped and she studied the text in front of her "SHIT!"

"Excuse me!" the DI answered surprised.

Stevie grabbed her coat "I've gotta go,"

"What!" Reid spat "Where the hell do you think your going?" She looked between him and Smithy, both of whom couldn't believe the cheek of her.

"Sorry Gov," she said sincerely "But this is an emergency."

Stevie raced out the door before he had had chance to answer. She made her way quickly down the stairs and out into the street, secretly glad that she'd managed to get out of work.

Smithy made his way to the canteen to grab something quick to eat before he got back to the task at hand. As days went it had been a pretty strange one if truth be told. Stevie Moss was here! The girl who once walked out of his and everyone who cared for her life had been standing only a couple of feet away from him.

She was as beautiful as he had remembered; her short blonde locks had grown out somewhat and in its place were beautiful long curls that reached half way down her back. Her complexion was still as flawless and her body was as enticing as ever. Her slim yet curvy figure had always been able to drive him wild and throughout her presence in the meeting he found himself struggling not to keep eyeing her curvy thighs and breasts through her tight top.

That woman could still drive him crazy!

He made his way over to one of the tables that a couple of uniformed officers were sitting at. As he approached he caught the tail end of their conversation.

"All I'm saying is if Stevie keeps flying solo like she does the DI is going to start getting pissed off," A dark haired officer in his thirties stated.

"Yeah but we don't know why she left, it could have been something really important," A young blonde woman defended.

"Look I get that Stevie has other commitments outside of work, I really do,"

"But…."

"But if she doesn't start putting a lid on her home life I reckon her jobs at risk,"

"Excuse me," Smithy began causing both officers to look up at him "May I join you?"

The two officers looked slightly surprised by Smithy but gestured for him to sit down. "So do you know Stevie well?"

"Sorry?"

"You worked at the same station didn't you?"

"Yeah," Smithy answered "But we never worked closely together," He lied. He didn't know why he felt the need to lie but he did.

"Stevie's a bit of a firecracker isn't she," The male officer grinned, "She's a right little goer,"

Smithy glanced up at the officer, his stare stone cold. He chose his words carefully "I don't know what you're insinuating about DS Moss, but I think you should have a little more respect for your superiors' Constable," Smithy kept his face unreadable as he watched both officers looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

The soft voice of DS Moss called to him from behind and for a moment he closed his eyes and transported himself back five and half years. "Inspector may I have a word?"

He smiled weakly "Certainly," Rising from his seat he left his food uneaten as he followed Stevie from the room not acknowledging the officers he left at the table.

They headed out into the corridor and down the stairs in silence. Awkward was a mild way of putting how Stevie felt right now. She'd rather be standing naked in front of DI Reid than be walking down this corridor avoiding a conversation with Dale Smith. They stopped outside an empty interview room and Smithy motioned for her to step in. Even on someone else's turf he still liked to be boss. Stevie smiled to herself, her first genuine smile of the day. Memories on her night of passion with him came flashing into her mind. Even though she would never have admitted to anyone other than herself Smithy had and probably would always be the best sex she ever had. The night they shared he had possessed her! Taken her further than anyone else ever could. He had been in charge that night, most definitely her boss. Her grin widened as she remembered how much she loved how out of control of the situation she had been. How it pleased her to let him take the lead, to have such dominance over her, the thought sent shivers down her spine.

"What's so funny?" he asked curious.

"Nothing," she shook her head "Just remembering something that made me smile,"

"So care to explain yourself?" Smithy asked directly.

"I'm sorry I rushed out this morning… its just…"

"THIS MORNING!" His spat through clenched teeth. "ARE YOU FOR FUCKING REAL STEVIE?"

Stevie noticed that his face was turning the shade of purple she would quite like in her front bedroom. Typical that you look everywhere for the right shade and all along all you had to do was piss off the inspector and you'd have it. She briefly pondered whether she should get her phone out and take a picture. Homebase would probably be able to match the colour. Her thoughts were interpreted by the ever more angry Dale Smith.

"Five fucking years Stevie," He moved quickly over to her, grabbing her down turned face in his hands. Searching her eyes for something, anything that would shed light on what made Stevie Moss walk out of his life.

"Five years and no word from you," He sounded disappointed "I tried ringing you but you changed your number. You cut me out of your life,"

"Like you really wanted me in it," she spat, resentment filled her words.

"What do you mean by that?" Smithy asked accusingly.

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes, she forced away his hands from her face "I really meant so much to you… you used me Dale," She could feel her resolve slipping as she battled to keep her voice from breaking "You were my best friend, the one person I thought I could count on but you were just like all the others,"

"That's not fair,"

"No!" Her voice heightened slightly in exasperation "I was good enough for a quick shag and nothing more,"

"It wasn't like that,"

"Yes it was," her voice became softer "You told me I was your second choice,"

"Stevie I.."

She held her hand up to silence him "Your exact words were I like you, but I like you second best…. You told me to join a fucking dating site Smithy. " Smithy looked at the ground ashamed remembering that morning in his office like it were yesterday. "Do you know how worthless you made me feel? I felt ugly, like no man would ever want me again,"

Smithy tried to pull her into his arms but she resisted "No,' she looked up into his sad blue eyes, eyes that were forming tears that matched her own "You made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you…but I realized something over the past couple of years. I am good enough, it's you who wasn't good enough for me,"

"Is that now I made you feel?" he asked sincerely

She nodded unable to speak for fear of her resolve breaking.

"So instead of telling me this at the time you ran," he turned away from and ran his hand frustratingly through his short hair. Turning back quickly "You can't pin all of this on me Stevie. I'm sorry I made you feel like that I truly am but you did wrong too. You left everyone that cared for you worried as to where you were,"

"The Gov knew,"

"And you swore him to secrecy remember," his voice was full of bitterness "We had screaming rows over it. I even routed through his paperwork trying to find you,"

Stevie couldn't hide her smile.

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing,"

She rolled her eyes "Look were never going to agree on this. I left and we both moved on,"

"Did we?" he asked accusingly

"What were you expecting me to do Dale,"

"You only ever call me that if your pissed off or teasing me,"

"Have a guess which I am," her voice harsher than she was expecting it to be "You had a girlfriend. Was I supposed to hang around and watch you play Mr and Mrs when the whole time I felt cheated,"

She shook her head "You know what I haven't got time for this," she headed past him as he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Let go of me Inspector," her voice was cold and calm "Before I scream," He stared at her; she watched his features darken like she was accusing him of something.

He dropped his grip quickly and watched her leave the room. He shook his head disbelievingly and headed out after her. "DS MOSS," The corridor stopped dead, all eyes on Inspector Smith "DS MOSS GET BACK IN THIS ROOM NOW!"

"SCREW YOU DALE!" she pushed the double doors so hard that they banged back against the walls as she quickly passed through them.

He caught up with her on the stairs as they both distended them. "Stevie I could have you up on disciplinary action for speaking to me like that,"

"Go on then," Stevie answered, right now she really didn't care. Who the hell did the think he was?

She came through the door leading out the front office and stopped dead in front of the desk. "Melanie," she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

The girl looked panicked "Something's come up Stevie," she motioned to the small child "You need to take him,"

Stevie looked at her disbelievingly "I'm at work Mel,"

"I'm sorry but this is really important," she kissed the small child sitting on the desk and headed towards the door.

"Mel!" Stevie yelled "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Turning back the girl gave her an apologetic look "I don't know mate, but he's your son not mine remember,"

Stevie let out an exasperated sigh; she put her hands through her hair. Looking back behind her she was greeted by Smithy's shocked face.

"Great just great!" She groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Smithy starred at the small child sitting on the counter in front of him. He seemed oblivious to Smithy's eyes upon him and carried on happily playing with the toy car in his hands.

Stevie watched Smithy intently, she saw him staring at her child, shocked and extremely confused. She swallowed hard trying to picture his next move but he kept staring. She could see the cogs moving around in his head, estimating her son's age, reworking out dates.

"Mommy," her sons voice woke her from thoughts.

"Yes baby?"

"That man keeps staring at me," Smithy finally noticed and quickly looked away.

"Sorry," he looked across to Stevie "How old is he?"

"Four," She searched his face hoping that he wouldn't question her anymore.

"Ste.."

"DS Moss," She turned to see Reid standing at the bottom of the stairs "A word please,"

Stevie looked at her son and back at Reid "But!"

"NOW," he yelled before heading back up the stairs.

Stevie looked from the door behind her back to Smithy and her son torn. "Go talk to him," Smithy said, "I'll watch him,"

Stevie looked surprised "I can't ask you to do that,"

"I'm offering Stevie," He smiled "Unless you don't feel comfortable leaving him with me," He sounded hurt, like she didn't trust him. This was a man that even after all they'd been through she trusted with her life.

"Oh course I do," she answered reassuringly "Are you sure?"

He smiled and nodded.

Stevie lent on the counter with her son sitting between her arms "Hey buddy," she whispered softly. "Do you think you can go with mommy's friend for a bit," He looked up at her and nodded.

"DS MOSS!"

She groaned and Smithy chuckled like he used to whenever she got herself in trouble. He smiled warmly at the memory.

"Coming Sir," she yelled "Back soon baby," she kissed her son's cheek and made her way back upstairs.

Smithy glanced at the child staring at him and he felt slightly uncomfortable. "Hey mate, how bout we go get you a drink?"

He nodded and Smithy picked him up and headed towards the canteen. He was finding it hard to get his head around the idea of Stevie with a child. This was a woman who once killed a goldfish because she forgot to feed it for a week. Stevie Moss maternal? He thought amused him somewhat but there was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but this new information made him slightly uneasy. He was waiting in line in the canteen when he heard his name called. "Dale!" A young woman headed towards him and he was surprised that she knew his first name.

She spoke softly at the small boy in his arms "Hey Dale honey, you come to help mommy catch the bad guys?" He young boy giggled in Smithy's arms and nodded his head enthusiastically.

The pretty blonde began chatting to Smithy but none of it registered. He just kept thinking about the boy, the boy with the same name as him. Why? Why had she called her son after him? '_She was your best friend after all,'_ he reasoned with himself. _'But you hurt her. She left because of you, why then would she name her son after the man who broke her heart,'_

"Inspector Smith," he refocused back on the woman staring up at him.

He felt himself pale as a realization hit him and the police office in him needed to investigate more "I'm sorry but I have to go," he placed the money for Dale's drink on the counter and headed back out the door with the boy in his arms.

Taking Dale into an empty room, Smithy sat himself and the boy down on the floor. "Hey mate, can I play with your car too?"

Dale looked up at Smithy and eyed him suspiciously. Smithy couldn't help but chuckle, he looked so much like his mother when he did that. Hearing Smithy chuckle Dale grinned and handed him the car.

"Hi my names Dale," Smithy held his hand out to the young boy who giggled at him.

"No that my name silly,"

"Mine too," Smithy grinned.

Dale eyed him cautiously "Really?" There was a hint of disbelief in his voice, Smithy's grin widened, this kid was sharp.

"Yep," Smithy nodded.

Dale giggled, "It's my daddy's name too,"

Smithy blinked "Your daddy's name is Dale too," he repeated. It was more a statement than a question.

Dale nodded "He's a policeman like…. Mommy!" Dale jumped up and ran to Stevie who was standing in the doorway. The little boy hugged his mother's waist and looked up at her "I'm hungry mommy,"

"I know baby, were going home soon,"

Stevie looked over at Smithy who had paled, he grabbed the sofa behind him for support and the room began to spin. He was thankful that he was already sitting down. The realization hit him! He was a father; the boy who had just been playing beside of him was his son.

"Smithy are you ok?" Stevie approached him with caution. But he didn't hear her, he just kept playing Dale's words round and round in his head. "My daddy's name is Dale,"

The words shocked Stevie as she knelt down beside him. He looked straight at her. Confusion, hurt, anger, fear evident upon his features as he struggled to form the right words. He looked like a lost little boy trying so desperately to piece back together everything he had ever believed in. She hated seeing him like this and instinctively reached for him, they may have been over a long time ago but that didn't mean she wanted to see him hurting, it almost broke her heart.

He pulled away and stared up at her with accusing eyes "He's mine isn't he?" He already knew the answer but he needed her to say the words.

Stevie's eyes stung with tears, as she looked between her beautiful little boy playing on the floor behind her, so oblivious to the carnage that she was about to cause, and Smithy fully aware of what her pending admission would mean.

Slowly she nodded, the tears now falling freely "Yes he yours,"

As the words came out she felt a sense of relief, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she was free of this terrible secret. She expected Smithy to scream at her, threaten her for access, or smash the room up but he just sat there, tears running down his face.

"Do you hate me that much?" he asked sadly

"What?" Stevie was confused

"I know I hurt you Stevie," he said barely above a whisper "But I didn't think you hated me enough to keep my son from me,"

"It wasn't like that," she protested

"No?" he questioned disbelievingly

"No," Stevie answered, "I know I did a terrible thing,"

Smithy snorted quietly.

"Please Smithy…." she began.

He shot up off the floor and began pacing in front of the sofa. "Look," she began again "I didn't do this to hurt you,"

"BULLSHIT!" He spat.

Stevie watched Dale's attention pick up as Smithy let his anger out. She understood why he felt the way he did, but she didn't want her son seeing a heated exchange between them.

"Smithy please," she gestured to their son sitting on the floor looking up at them both suspiciously. That boy was far too smart for such a young age and she didn't want to give him any more opportunities to ask awkward questions that usually resulted in a trip to McDonalds or a new toy in the hope that he'd change the subject. "Not here, not in front of him…. I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know, you can let rip at me as much as you want…. God knows I deserve it… Just not with him present,"

Smithy was a reasonable man, more reasonable than he probably should have been but he knew she was right, getting angry at her in front of Dale wouldn't achieve anything, he wouldn't get the answers to the questions he needed to ask her.

"Fine," he huffed "But I want answers Stevie, I need them,"

"Come round tonight…after he's gone to bed and we'll talk,"

He nodded gently and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Text me your address and I'll pop round,"

Taking it from him she smiled before turning to leave. Taking her sons small hand she led him towards the door. She was dreading the conversation she would be having with Smithy later on tonight, but she knew it was long overdue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

She kept replaying what she was going to say to Smithy this evening over and over again in her mind. She couldn't remember that last time she had been this nervous. She felt nauseous and the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was getting worse. She was scared of the rejection that might come from this meeting. This time however it wasn't his rejection of her that worried her, but rather the idea of him rejecting their little boy.

Their little boy! A soft smile traced her lips as the thought crossed her mind. He had always been just her boy, but now he had the chance of building a relationship with his father and she wanted that more than anything. He deserved it! He deserved to know the rest of his family, as it had always just been him and her. She watched him intently as they sat in McDonalds.

"You ok mommy?" He asked setting his burger down.

"Yeah sweetie," she smiled "Why?"

"Cause you brung me McDonalds," he stated "You bring me McDonalds when something bad happens,"

Stevie looked at him taken a back. She smiled at him softly "Sometimes I forget that you are the kid and I'm supposed to be the adult baby," she played with his short blonde hair "I'm sorry Day,"

He looked at her puzzled, so she elaborated further "You and me are a team right?" He nodded avidly "Well even though it's great we are," she told him "Sometimes mommy gets it wrong and she ends up feeling like you're the one who has to look after me instead of me looking after you. Do you understand?"

He nodded "Well it shouldn't be like that… You shouldn't have to worry about anything baby, that's my job,"

He smiled at her before carrying on eating his burger.

"Day, you remember mommy's friend?" Stevie asked, "The one you met today?"

"The one played cars with me?" he asked excitedly

"Yeah," she smiled "What did he say to you?"

She knew she shouldn't be using him to weigh up Smithy but desperate times and all.

He giggled, "He told me his name was Dale," Stevie swallowed hard.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him it wasn't. That was my name," Stevie closed her eyes for a brief second.

'_Right,' she thought 'That would explain that,'_

Finishing up their dinner they headed back to the car and Stevie strapped Dale into his car seat next to her. Driving along she turned the music up when their song came on.

"It was winnin' time, you know what they say

Did you think about us, did you miss your baby?

I'm a catch the train, guess I'm headin' your way

You're my number one, that's all, a newborn son

You are my rainy day, sunshine

It's plain to see

My heat in the cold of winter

Just so right for me

So won't you please,"

Stevie looked down at Dale waiting for him to join in, he only knew the chorus, but it didn't matter. They always sang it together, just like she and Smithy had all those years ago.

"B boy, be my baby (won't you be my baby)

My one and only baby (be my baby now)

B boy, be my baby (be my baby now)

My one and only baby (Ohhhhh)"

She grinned at the memory playing in her head of her and Smithy staggering home drunk after a night out, singing that song at the top of their voices. The last time they had done that was the night they had conceived Dale. The only time they had taken their relationship to the next level. Stevie had had a lot of regrets over the years but that night would never be one of them. Because of that night she had gotten the most perfect little boy in the world and every day he would do something that would remind her of the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Reaching home, she turned off the engine and looked over at her son playing with his toy car. "Come on mate," Heading into the house she pulled out her phone and sent a message.

_TO: Smithy_

_It's Stevie. If you want to talk come around after 9 and Dale will be asleep. _

She put her address on the bottom and took a deep breath as she sent it. There was no going back now.

* * *

Smithy breathed in the cold November air. The harsh wind whipped at his face but he didn't care. It kept him awake, it kept him focused. He walked around the darkened city not really knowing where he was heading, but it gave him the opportunity to think. He walked past the Cathedral and stopped briefly to listen to the sweet sound of a choir singing inside. The dim glow from the building being his only real source of light.

He heard his coat pocket beep and pulled out his phone. He read the message from Stevie. She wanted him to come around at nine o'clock, so he had a couple of hours to think about what he wanted to do. He headed through his quiet surrounding back to his hotel to grab something to eat and get changed. Sitting in the hotel bar, he poked and prodded his food. It was pleasant enough, but right now the thought of eating made him feel even sicker than he already did. His nerves were starting to get to him now, in just over an hour's time he would be finding out about his son.

He made his way back out into the cold city and caught a taxi to Stevie's house. Arriving outside, he paid the driver and made his way out of the taxi. Familiarizing himself with his surroundings Smithy observed the little house in front of him for a moment before approaching it. He knocked on the door lightly and waited. A moment or two passed before the door opened. They smiled softly at each other, neither of which reached their eyes. Stevie motioned for him to follow her in from the cold.

As he entered her home he noticed that it looked a lot smaller on the outside than it actually was. Straight ahead of him on the left he noticed the stairs. He could see a soft faded light in the distance and heard a sweet musical tune coming down the stairs. "Is Dale in bed?" he asked motioning up to where the music came from.

"Yeah," she answered softly "I might have to check on him in a bit,"

He followed her down the long corridor next to the stairs and they headed into what Smithy assumed would be the living room. He was right! It was softly lit, with a small log fire roaring on the opposite wall. The room had a warm cozy feel to it, which was extremely inviting.

"Would you like a drink?" Stevie broke the silence.

"Coffee please," he smiled weakly.

"I'll be back in a minute," She told him "Make yourself at home,"

Left alone Smithy removed his coat and gloves. He began to wander around the room. Under the window sat a large light brown wooden chest with the words "_Dale's toy box"_ brightly painted on it in multi-coloured letters. Smithy smiled to himself before removing his eyes from it. He scanned the walls that were donned with several beautiful canvases mounted upon them. Each one was a photograph of Dale. They looked professionally done, with the young boy posing or playing in front of the camera. Smithy's eyes finally came to rest upon the several small-framed photos sitting upon the mantle piece above the fire. He felt his heart flip over when he picked up the one of Stevie holding a newborn Dale in her arms. It looked like it had been taken at the hospital just after he was born; he noticed that she was still wearing a hospital gown. He looked at the image more closely and noticed she still had relevantly short hair. It was unkempt and she looked extremely tired. He knew it was because she had just given birth but in that image she had never looked so beautiful. He put the image back down and picked up the one next to it. His smile widened at this photograph as he remembered it being taken. The image was of him and her in St James' park. It was taken when she had dragged him out on a picnic one day after he had confessed he had never been on one. She had been surprised by this and had arranged it as a surprise for him. In the image they were sitting on a small blanket and Stevie was cuddled into the side of Smithy with his arm protectively around her.

He had been too lost in his own thought that he hadn't heard her approach him.

"That was a good day," Stevie smiled handing him his coffee.

Taking it he nodded "Where did it go wrong Stevie?" he at her sadly "I missed you so much,"

Feeling the tears pricking at the back of her eyes she nodded "I missed you too," she could feel them starting to fall freely "So many times Smithy…" she began. She headed to the sofa and he followed her, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

She held back a sob "…I picked up the phone and thought about calling you," she finished.

"Why didn't you?" he asked

"A couple of times I did," she told him "You'd answer and all I'd do is listen to your voice…I missed your voice so much," She swallowed "I couldn't form the words. I was so scared Smithy,"

"Of me?" he asked surprised

She nodded and saw his horrified expression. "Of you…of myself," she began to explain, "I was pregnant and all alone. I'd been here two months when I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified, I had no one.."

"You'd have had me," he stressed squeezing her hand tighter "If you'd had let me in. If you'd had told me,"

"I know that now," she whispered "But back then, back when I was alone and frightened and…. Extremely hormonal!" she stressed, "I thought you'd hate me,"

"Really?" he asked in disbelief

She nodded "Think about it," she answered, "You had a new girlfriend that you seemed totally besotted with. I told myself that if called you I'd be ruining your life,"

He pulled his hand away harshly and stood up "That's not fair Stevie," he moved back over to the fireplace and picked up the photo of her and Dale "You can't put all of this on me,"

"I'm not!" she reassured "This is all my fault I know that,"

"Good!" he snapped "This picture…" he held it up for her to see "...It was taken just after you gave birth right?"

She nodded.

"I should have been there," he exclaimed "I should have been at the birth of my own child! My first child! My only child! And you took that away from me,"

"You have every right to hate me,"

"Thanks for the permission," he spat angrily.

"Yes I was in the wrong," she was struggling to keep her voice down "But you're not as innocent as you think,"

He shot her a look, but she carried on "You made me feel like trash! You made me feel like.."

"BUT!" he interrupted.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" she yelled.

Smithy was taken aback by her forcefulness and quickly became quiet. "You made me feel dirty. You made me feel like nobody would ever want me. I was pregnant and alone and the thought of you rejecting me again was more than I could bare,"

She swallowed hard before continuing, "I know I was in the wrong for keeping it form you… but believe me I've paid for it ten times over. I went through my pregnancy alone, ever scan, every anti natal class nurses, other mums they all looked at me like I was trash. I knew what they were thinking. 'Look at her, no man here, maybe he left her, maybe he's married.' They all stood in judgment,"

"You gave birth alone?" he asked shocked

She shrugged "There were nurses, doctors, midwives,"

"But you were still alone," she could hear the concern in his voice and it was all she could do not to break down. Eventually she couldn't hold it for any longer and let out a cry. He reached for her and this time she let him pull her into his arms. Finding herself wrapped in his strong arms she felt like she had finally come home and she took in his sent.

He stroked her long curly hair as he soothed her, promising that they could sort all of this out, that she wasn't alone anymore. He had missed holding her, she was always so warm and her skin was always so soft. She pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. They were so intense, burning with fire and passion and before she could say anything his lips were on hers.

He hadn't kissed her in so long but doing so again felt so natural. She relaxed into his body just like she had so many times before. But this was different from any affection she had once gotten from him. This was raw; this was something that they both needed. This was a away of taking the last five years and making it disappear, even if it was only for one night. He lifted her in one swift movement and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing herself against him, showing him now much she needed him. She could feel how badly he wanted her, that was evident but she needed to show him how badly she wanted him.

She broke the kiss "Take me to bed," she whispered, her voice so quiet yet so sure.

He nodded, lust filling his eyes. He wanted to show her how special she was, how he really felt about her back then and now. He'd been a coward back then, hiding his true feelings, not taking the gamble when he had the chance. Now he was following his heart like he should have done all those years ago. He moved them both towards the door.

"Stop,"

"What?" Smithy asked. He looked hurt and she could tell he was waiting for her rejection as he dropped herself to from him.

She grinned up at him "You were struggling to move with me wrapped around your waist," she took hold of his hand and pulled him towards the stairs "Come on," He grinned at her as they made their way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Once the door was shut she began to pull at his clothes.

"We…have…to...be…quiet," she said between kisses. He nodded, pulling her shirt up over her head. She pulled him down onto the bed with her and he fumbled with the button on her jeans. Pulling them off, he left her in just her underwear. He gave her a longing kiss before moving onto his knees.

"You are so beautiful Stevie," He could see her blush and it made him want her even more. He pulled his own shirt off and went back to kissing her. He felt her move her hands down to his jeans and slip one of them inside.

He didn't know what time it was when he awoke but it was still dark outside. Rolling onto his side he wrapped his arm around Stevie's warm naked body. He could feel himself falling aback to sleep when his phone beeped.

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Smithy swung his legs over the side of the bed and went in search of his jeans. Finally finding them he fished out his phone. Swallowing hard he looked back at Stevie's sleeping form before turning back to the text.

_FROM: Jade_

_Missin u baby._

_I'll call u 2moz, Dnt wrk 2 hard xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When she woke the bed was cold! She reached for him but she found that he was gone. The bright morning light was shining through the window blinding her and she had to raise her arm to protect herself from her glare, Stevie sat up and surveyed her surroundings.

He had left her again, she was sure of it! She pulled the covers closer to her in an attempt to shelter herself from the bitter cold that caught her skin. Laying her head back down on the pillow she could feel her hot tears forming in her eyes. She closed them, trying so desperately to block out the heartbreak.

She could hear music! It pulled her from her thoughts and she pulled herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Leaving the room, she could hear it getting louder. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she could hear singing, but nothing had prepared her for the sight that met her when she headed into the kitchen.

There stood Inspector Dale Smith in front of the stove frying bacon and singing at the top of his voice.

"You're the one who makes me come running

You're the sun who makes me shine

When you're around I'm always laughing

I want to make you mine"

She struggled back a giggle as he moved his hips; she studied his figure intently, watching his toned body longingly. He really was a beautiful man, his shoulders were broad and muscular, she moved her eyes down his body until she reach is firm bum, that were being complimented by his tight trunks.

"I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

Ooh I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh …"

He stopped dead embarrassed, having spun round quickly to meet her bemused smile.

"Do you now Inspector Smith?" She grinned moving towards him, decreasing the space between them. He took her into his arms and grinned. He knew her question could be taken several ways. Forgetting about the bacon on the stove Smithy moved her backwards until she hit the counter opposite. She squealed softly in excitement as he took her by surprise. Lifting her up onto the counter in one swift movement, he pulled back to study her. Her hair was messy and she had no make up on, but she had never looked so beautiful. He needed her; he ached for her, literally! She was wearing nothing but his shirt and it was driving him wild. He trailed his fingers up her right leg and began to tease her, she moaned in pleasure. He looked intently into her eyes before turning back to the stove to turn it off. "What are you doing?" she asked, "I thought you were making breakfast,"

Smithy picked her up off the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist "I was thinking we'd have breakfast in bed," He gave her a mischievous look before carrying her from the room and heading back up the stairs. She quickly checked on Dale who was still sleeping soundly before heading back to bed with Smithy.

He re-woke her with soft kisses that trailed from her forehead, down to her nose and finishing gently on her soft lips. It was the most tender of kisses but it was enough to wake her. Looking up at him she noticed that while she was still under the covers he was not. He was lying on top of the duvet above her with his arms pressed into the bed either side of her head. "I have to go," he said sadly, playing with her hair.

"What time is it?" she asked

"Half ten," he moved in for another quick kiss.

"Where's Dale?" she asked breaking from it.

"Downstairs," he pulled her back into another, this one more intense and passionate than the previous kiss. "I've given him breakfast and he's watching cartoons,"

She gave him a strange look.

"What?" he grinned, "I'm good with kids,"

"And he wasn't surprised to find a stranger in his house when he woke up?" she asked.

"He just said 'You mommy's friend from yesterday right?'" he laughed, "He didn't seem bothered by my presence at all," He pulled himself up so he was kneeing on the bed above her. Taking her hands he pulled her up from the bed and onto the floor with him.

"Do you have to go?" she pouted

"Yep," he said sadly wrapping his arms around her waist "I'm already late for work. Told DI Reid that I had some paper work to catch up on and I'd be in later," He kissed her head "You not in today?"

"No," she replied, "The DI has told me to take a couple of weeks compassionate leave. Told me to sort things out, get home under control because it's affecting work,"

He looked at her sadly. He couldn't imagine how difficult the last several years had been on her, trying to manage a career and a child on her own. He wished he had been there to help but he hadn't known. It frustrated him that she had felt she hadn't been able to tell him about their son. But that was in the past, they needed to move on from that, Smithy knew that.

"Can I come around again tonight?" he asked, a nervous smile spreading across his face.

"Of course," she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck "I was hoping you'd want to. Come around after work, I could cook us dinner,"

"Sounds good," he grinned "Maybe I could have you for desert," Stevie smiled before pulling him back down to her.

"Miss Moss I have to go," he laughed pulling away "I will see you tonight,"

She nodded before watching him leave; dropping back down onto the bed wrapping her arms around herself things were finally starting to fall into place. Smithy was back in her life; things couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

Smithy shut the door behind him as he left the warm house and ventured into the taxi waiting to take him to the station. He pulled his phone out of his pocket once they drove away from Stevie's. He had three missed calls and two texts from Jade. Deciding it was time to face her he dialed her number and she answered after a couple of rings.

"Hey stranger," she quipped sarcastically "I was starting to think you'd disappeared on me,"

Smithy swallowed hard "Hey babe," he began "Sorry I've been really busy," It was a lame excuse, he knew that but it would go down a lot better than _'I got distracted having sex with another woman'_.

He was a bad man!

He was going to hell!

Jade broke his thoughts "Babe?" she repeated for the third time.

"Huh sorry?"

"I said when are you coming back?" Jade asked, "I miss you,"

"I've only been gone a day," Smithy sighed

"I know but I that's already too long,"

Smithy rolled his eyes. Sometimes she could be so clingy!

"Look babe," he sighed "I'm in the middle of something, I'll call you later,"

"Dale your always in the middle of something," she snapped "Sometimes I think you'd rather be married to that job of yours than me,"

"Do we really have to go through this again Jade?" he stressed exasperated.

"Yes we do!" he could hear her voice rise in pitch and that was never pretty. "Dale all I want is some commitment. When we got together I thought we were both looking for the same thing. But apparently I was wrong,"

"That's not fair,"

"No?" she responded questioningly "We can't carry on like this,"

"Like what?" he snapped.

"Like were in two different relationships," she moaned "In mine were looking for commitment, but in yours… I don't even know what were looking for in yours,"

"Look," he appeased "Just because I don't believe in marriage doesn't mean I don't want a proper relationship,"

"Just that you don't want a proper relationship with me," she sulked.

"Jade!" Smithy sighed, he was tired of having this conversation with her "I am not discussing this on the phone while I should be working,"

"Fine!" she yelled before ending the call in frustration.

Smithy rolled his eyes in frustration and hit the back of his head down on the headrest behind him. Why was he putting up with this shit? Every time they were apart she would get all clingy, tell him now desperately she missed him and wanted to be with him. He knew that she loved him and to any man in his right mind she was perfect. Smart, funny, gorgeous and with a body that most men would worship. But she wasn't Stevie! And in that lay the problem!

When he first met Jade she was perfect for him, that's what he had convinced himself. Getting into anything with Stevie would have complicated things and he was scared truth be told. He thought he'd never have a chance with her in a million years so resigned himself to finding someone else. And he did, she was gorgeous and he could see his future laid out perfectly before him. Then him and Stevie had that one night that changed everything. It had happened by accident, they hadn't set out to do it, but when they did it was incredible. He had never made love to a woman with such passion and conviction before or since. That night he had worshiped her, owned every inch of her body and spent every second of their encounter trying his damn hardest to please her. And he had, he knew that, he was sure of it! He had taken them both to a level that neither of them had ever been before. In that moment they had perfection.

Then he had to go and fuck it up!

She wanted more, he wanted more, but then he bottled it! He was scared he'd lose her if things went wrong. How right he was, he had lost her and the son he never knew he had. He had said some awful things to her back then, he had pretended not to remember when she had confronted him yesterday, but he remembered every word and he was deeply ashamed of what he had said all those years ago. She had left because of him; he knew that for certain now even though he was sure of it back then. He had been angry at her then but now he was angry at himself, he had screwed up. He blamed everyone but himself.

He had blamed Jade, she hadn't realized it at the time but he knew she knew there was a problem. Part of him chose her out of guilt, cheating on her was a despicable thing to do, he knew this and it made him more determined to try and make it work. The first couple of months after Stevie had left he had been vile to Jade, so bad that if anyone had treated his sister that way he'd have given them a right kickin'. But for some strange reason she kept coming back for more and it got to the point where Callum had made it clear that if he didn't 'man up' and either make it work or cut his loses the decision would be taken out of his hands and he'd be all alone. That thought scared him into making it work, Callum had made the point that Stevie was gone and he'd just have to get used to it. He tried to move on with Jade but there had always been something holding him back.

Stevie!

She might have been out of his life, but not out of his mind and seeing her and loving her last night had proved that. It was time to cut his losses with Jade and look at building a future with Stevie. That's what he wanted more than anything but he wasn't sure if he had the balls to finish it with Jade.

Could he really hurt her again?

_**Authors note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys, I've had epic writers block and have been re watching episodes of the bill to try and get me in a more creative mood. I've watched the Gun Runner episodes way too much in the last couple of weeks :p lol**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The week that followed his argument with Jade had pretty much been a blur for Smithy. He had been too busy with work and Stevie to pick up the phone and speak to her. If he was honest he had also been avoiding any sort of confrontation with her, it was much easier to ignore her. He did feel bad about that though. She had left him twenty missed calls and ten text messages over the first three days but being the coward he was he ignored them.

Then they stopped!

In some ways it was a relief that she had but he would have been lying if he said he wasn't upset about the situation and that he wasn't worried about her and what lay ahead when he got back to home.

He heard his phone beep and he reached for it, smiling when the text was revealed. It was from Stevie, texts from Stevie always made him smile. When he wasn't at work they had been pretty inseparable over the last week. It felt like they had dropped back into their old routine, like the last five years had never happened. The only difference now was they were finally together as they should have been from the start. Things were almost perfect; he just needed to sort out the Jade situation.

Stevie didn't know about Jade and Smithy intended to keep it that way. He desperately wanted them to have a fighting chance and he knew that if she knew he was still with the girl he chose over her they'd be over. And he wasn't prepared to lose her a second time.

Stevie had asked him to come around after he finished. Having just ventured into the first week of December they were taking Dale to the Christmas market this evening and he couldn't wait. Finally he felt like he had his family. They had been discussing telling Dale who he was and tonight was the night he would meet his daddy officially.

Stevie had been a bit hesitant at first thinking it was way to soon to reveal who Smithy was but he had managed to convince her that whatever happened between the two of them he wanted desperately to be apart of his son's life and that would always come first. Stevie's doubts had been put at rest and she had promised him that they would speak to him together tonight.

Leaving work early he headed back to his hotel for a quick shower. Dressing for the cold weather he headed back out into the night and arrived at Stevie's a little after six.

"SMITHY," Dale's voice squealed in delight as he ran past his mother in the hall way and into Smithy's arms. Smithy picked the boy up and grinned at him before doing the same to Stevie.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Yep,"

"Where we going?" Dale asked in excitement. He could hardly contain his glee and he wriggled in Smithy's arms.

"It's a surprise," Smithy told him. "Come on," he motioned to them both before leading them into the cold night air. They walked down to the Cathedral and were greeted with a sight that was like something from a Christmas movie. The green in front of the magnificent place of worship was covered with small wooden huts that were decorated with brightly lit fairy lights, each one selling various handmade treats.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Dale screamed in delight, desperately trying to pull his mother's arm in the direction of the candy stall he had spotted first.

Stevie laughed and threw Smithy a bright smile "Baby wait," she knelt down so that she was at the same level as him "We'll go to each one I promise,"

"Come on champ," Smithy grinned scooping him up in his arms. He took hold of Stevie's hand and the three of them headed off in search of the wondrous delicacy's that lay ahead of them.

They had been walking around the market for about an hour and Smithy had already spent a small fortune.

"Smithy," Stevie laughed "That kid has already conned you out of forty quid. Stop buying him things,"

"I haven't bought him that much,"

"No?" Stevie questioned slightly amused "You've bought him candyfloss, a waffle, a iced gingerbread heart…" she began counting on her fingers

"That was dinner," he justified grinning.

She rolled her eyes before carrying on with her list "Handmade wooden car, a toy soldier, a handcrafted metal dragon…"

He laughed and pulled her to him to steel a quick kiss "Is mommy feeling a bit left out?"

"Damn right she is," she feigned envy but ended up laughing. "Look all I'm saying is you don't need to buy him all this stuff he likes you,"

"Yeah?" he grinned

"Yes," she pulled him in for another kiss.

"EWWW," they pulled apart forgetting that Dale was still in Smithy's arms.

Stevie laughed, "He said he only wanted to go out if you were coming too,"

Smithy smiled "I just want to spoil him," he told her "Make up for not being able to do it for the last four years," Smithy noticed the sad look on Stevie's face as she averted her gaze away from him. He knew she felt guilty and it hadn't been his intention to make her feel that way.

"Hey," he said softly, he placed his free hand on her face and tilted it up so she met his eyes "I didn't mean that as a dig, I understand why you did what you did,"

"Do you?" she asked sadly "I don't think I even understand it myself. It's the one thing I'm most ashamed of,"

He could see the tears forming in her eyes and he pulled her into the side of him. "Hey," he shushed her "No tears," he kissed the top of her head "No more worrying about the past," she pulled away her away from his side so that she could look up into his warm eyes "We've both made mistakes Stevie, but here's where we start to put them right,"

She nodded "Come on," he grinned "Let's take Dale over there,"

They walked over to a small grotto that was covered in fake snow and multi coloured lights. Entering the small grotto Stevie and Smithy noticed Dale's attention pick up when he saw the large white bearded man in his red and white costume, approach them.

"Hello there," he greeted them brightly "And who's this young man?" he indicated to Dale who was cuddled up in Smithy's arms.

"Dale," he said shyly burying himself closer into Smithy's coat.

"Hello Dale," Santa held his hand out for Dale to take.

"Say hello Dale," Smithy smiled at him reassuringly.

Dale sat up and took Santa's hand "ello Santa,"

"Have you been a good boy this year Dale,"

"Oh course," he assured him. Stevie was sure that if it had been anyone else who'd asked there would have been Dale's famous eye rolling that she had seen on many an occasion when he felt he'd been asked a stupid question. But as it was Santa that asked he was spared that pleasure.

"So what would you like me to bring you for Christmas this year Dale?" Santa asked the question that Smithy was sure he'd asked hundreds of kids before.

"My daddy,"

It was the simplest of requests but Dale couldn't understand why everyone was looking at him strangely. Smithy felt his breath hitch and the air left the room for a second, Stevie had tears forming once again in her eyes, this time threatening to fall and Santa, well Santa just looked confused.

"A new bike too," Dale broke the silence and Stevie couldn't help but smile, her son had perfect timing.

Santa who had surveyed the shocked and uncomfortable faces of the adults before him just smiled at the boy "I'll see what I can do," He reached into the sack that the elf that had joined them was holding. He pulled out a small present and handed it to him.

"Say thank you Dale," Stevie prompted him, she took great pride in the fact that she had taught her son manners.

Dale grinned "Thank you Santa,"

"Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas young man," Santa chuckled "I'll see what I can do on the presents Dale,"

They headed back out into the market and decided to call it a night. Stevie had asked Smithy to stay over and as they were near his hotel they had decided to head over there first to pick up his kit for tomorrow. The walk was a quiet one; the mood had become reflective for both of them. What Dale had said had hit home for both of them. He desperately wanted to know his father and his father desperately wanted to know him. They both knew that telling him the truth was the right decision.

They stopped inside the warm lobby and Smithy turned to face Stevie. They both looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. Smithy grinned at him "Look what we made,"

Stevie closed the gap between them and moved into his warmth. " Yeah we did something right," She gave him a reassuring smile "We'll put him to bed together tonight and tell him then,"

Smithy's smile reached his eyes and he pulled her into a soft kiss "I love Stevie Moss,"

"DALE!" The questioning voice behind them pulled them from the awkward silence that had filled the air.

Smithy recognised it before he turned around. He hadn't wanted it to end like this but it was a relief that now she would be told.

"Jade!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hi Guys I'm really sorry it's been a while since I updated. The last couple of weeks have been really busy. Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is pretty short but I desperately wanted to get something out to you guys who have been so encouraging especially JoJo2604 and SexySmithy. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, but I felt that this needed to be posted now.**

**Love Mal x**

**Chapter Seven**

Whoever said silence was golden was clearly mistaken! Right now he'd have given anything for a bit of shouting! But no the two women in his life were just staring at each other in silence.

"What are you doing here Jade?" Smithy finally asked. The none speaking was finally becoming unbearable and he needed to break it, even if it would cause him more trouble in the long run.

"I came to see my boyfriend," she stated plainly "I wanted to try and fix things,"

"BOYFRIEND?" Stevie questioned shocked. Her voice had raised at least an octave.

And here came the trouble!

"Yes," Jade confirmed 'He's my boyfriend. And who are you?"

"Me," Stevie answered "Me I'm nobody apparently," her voice was full of bitterness.

"Stevie," Smithy reached for her and she pulled away from him.

"So I take it he's been seeing you behind my back," Jade asked. It was frightening how calm she was being. There was no anger in her voice, it remained uncomfortably calm.

"Apparently," Stevie spat "He forgot to mention he had a girlfriend,"

Why weren't these women shouting at him? Smithy couldn't quite fathom it! It was extremely unsettling. You knew where you were with shouting, but silence and polite chitchat were unfamiliar and dangerous territory.

"Well if you'd excuse me," Stevie held her hands out, motioning that she wanted Dale back "I'll be getting my son to bed,"

Moving backwards Smithy pulled him closer with no intention of letting him go.

"Smithy give him to me," Stevie voice became edgy.

"No Stevie," Smithy told her, "Please don't leave it like this,"

"Smithy GIVE HIM TO ME!" she stressed repeating herself.

"You're not taking him from me Stevie," Smithy sounded panicked. "Please, he's only just come into my life," He hedged back further from her.

"Dale," she soothed "I'm not taking him away from you I promise. It's late and I want to get him home,"

"I'm not losing him Stevie,"

"You won't I promise," she sighed.

"What's it to you if she takes him?" Jade asked confused.

"He's my son Jade," Smithy swallowed hard, he knew the words would hurt Jade, but he wasn't going to deny the boy, his own flesh and blood.

Jade paled visibly at the news, raising her hand to her mouth "I'm going to be sick," she turned from them and rush towards the ladies. Smithy instinctively went after her, handing a sleepy Dale to his mother before rushing into the toilets after her.

He found her retching over one of the sinks. He lifted her hair from around her shoulders and held it up out of the way. "Get off me!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He sounded like a little boy who had been told off.

"Is that all your going to say," she spat lifting her arms off the sink and spinning around to face him. He noticed her red puffy eyes and tear stained face that was covered in smudged make up and felt immediately guilty for the pain he was causing her. "How long has this been going on?" she spoke through clenched teeth desperately trying to keep her voice at a level that wouldn't make a scene. She hated airing her dirty laundry in public even if Dale had made it almost impossible not too.

He looked down at the floor ashamed "A couple of weeks,"

"BULLSHIT!" she yelled, "That kids at least three,"

Smithy sighed, tonight had been a total fuck up! No other words could describe it. Right now he should be with Stevie explaining to Dale who he really was. Instead he was having to explain himself to Jade. He hated himself, even after all the hurt he was putting her through he desperately wanted to go to Stevie and make sure she was alright.

"He's four,"

"So this 'whatever it is between you,'" she gestured air quotes dramatically at him "Has been going on for what? Five years?"

"No," he defended "It's complicated Jade,"

"COMPLICATED!" she screamed, "I'm your girlfriend Dale,"

"We had one night together," Smithy began "It was five years ago, she left pregnant and I found out I had a son two weeks ago,"

Jade closed her eyes tightly but the tears were still escaping "Were we together when you slept with her," She didn't sound accusing, she didn't sound angry, she sounded sad! The confident, fiery woman who was so sure of herself had disappeared and a fragile and frightened little girl stood in her place.

What had he done to her?

She lent back against the sink behind her "You love her don't you?" It was a question that she already knew the answer to but she needed to ask it.

Smithy looked down at the ground "I'm so sorry Jade," He heard her sob and he could feel the guilt rising through his body "I never meant to hurt you,"

"No," she sniffed rubbing her eyes with her forearm, smudging her make up even more "Have you ever loved me?"

"Oh course," he answered desperately. He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped herself around him. Crying into his chest, she hated him seeing her so weak. He had caused her pain and she was giving him box office seats to watch it unfold.

He pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes "Jade," he began trying to find the right words "When we met I thought you and I were perfect for each other but Stevie was the one I was supposed to be with. I never realised it at the time but when she left it broke my heart,"

"So what you screw me over and break mine?"

"That was never my intention,"

"Just go Dale," she said quietly, her voice was no longer bitter just tired like she had given up the fight.

"Jade please lets not leave it like this," Smithy begged.

"Just go!" she yelled, "She'll be waiting,"

Smithy felt awful, he didn't want to leave Jade hurting but she was right he wanted to go to Stevie. She was the love of his life, he knew that now. Taking a quick backwards glace at Jade he headed back out to the lobby.

When he reached reception she was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't stayed around to see the fall out. She had headed back out into the night with his son in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

He stood in the reception alone with a sinking feeling filling his body. She was gone! She had left him without a word once again, and if he was honest he couldn't blame her. He had lied to her; he had hidden his relationship with Jade from her.

He had a choice!

He could go back into the toilets and beg for Jade's forgiveness, deep down he knew she'd forgive him and he'd have his old life back. Or he could fight for his new life, fight for the woman of his dreams and the son he so desperately wanted to get to know.

Following his heart Smithy headed out of the hotel as quickly as he could. Heading back out into the busy city he raced across the main road in front of him trying desperately to flag down a passing taxi. Cars swerved to miss him, beeping their horns loudly trying to grab his attention, but he didn't care. If he died on this busy road then he would have died trying to save his relationship with Stevie and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Stevie Moss had always been good at running!

Whenever anything went wrong she did the one thing that was most natural and ran. She had been doing it since she was sixteen years old. She had run away from home back then. Things had been so bad with her parents that she felt she had had no other choice but to pack up her stuff and go and stay with her boyfriend. She had promised herself the day she had become a mother that she would never let Dale feel that he had only that option. That no matter what the problem was she would always make sure that home was the one place he felt safe.

She ran from that boyfriend six months later after having enough of living in fear of when and where the next black eye or split lip was coming from. She had been running ever since. From one bad experience to another the only constant in her life had been her job. Since she was a little girl she had only ever dreamed of being a police officer, it was her life. Or it had been until she had Dale. He was her baby; he had become her constant, and the only person she could rely on.

"Mommy," She turned around to find her baby standing behind her in his pyjamas, slippers and winter coat holding his Thomas bear.

"Yes baby?" She tried to sound normal as she gathered her clothes up and stuffed them in her suitcase.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"On an adventure baby," she grinned trying to make it sound exciting "Were going to go see Uncle Mickey,"

"Yay," Dale jumped up and down excitingly "Is Smithy coming too?"

Stevie felt her chest tighten and her heart began to ache. "No baby it's just us,"

She watched his bottom lip quiver slightly and his eyes fill with tears. She moved over to him and lent down beside him "But I want Smithy mommy,"

She smiled despite her tears and pulled him into her arms "Me too baby," she whispered into his hair "Me too," She kissed his head and pulled back from him. "Baby why don't you go downstairs and pick some toys from your toy box you want to bring with you,"

Dale nodded and headed back downstairs. Stevie knew she wasn't the only one who was crushed; Dale would take not seeing him very hard. She hadn't explained the situation to him; she felt that he was too young to understand. Sitting back down on the bed she put her head in her hands. She was torn! Part of her wanted to do what she was best at and run, get away even if it was just for a couple of weeks. The other part of her wanted to stop and fight! Fight for the man she loved. But he had chosen another woman. He had chosen Jade! She knew she recognised the name as soon as he said it. That's why she had pretended to be indifferent to the situation that had unfolded before her. It was her defence mechanism. This was the woman he had chosen over her years before and when he followed her into the bathroom at the hotel it quickly dawned on her that he had chosen her again. She couldn't bare the rejection again; this time it hurt her more than the first.

She reasoned with herself that removing Smithy from the equation would be better for not only her but Dale as well. Sure she knew that depriving him of his father was selfish, but she kept telling herself that it was for the best. He would only let him down, like he had her many times before.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and headed into Dale's room. She began sorting through some of his clothes, trying to decide which ones to take with her when they left. She wanted to take as many as possible, because she didn't know when they'd be back. She had only planned for a couple of weeks, but if things worked out at Mickey's she would have her brother come down and pack everything up. Anything he couldn't send her, he could either put into storage or sell. She smiled to herself, a couple of years ago her job would have been at the forefront of her mind but now she really wasn't bothered if she ever went back.

"Going somewhere?" his voice was accusing.

She had been caught! She knew that the suitcase in front of her and the pile of clothes on the bed gave it away, but still she felt the need to lie.

"No," she spat "How did you get in?"

Smithy indicated to the small boy resting on one of his arms. "Dale let me in,"

"Dale," Stevie chastised, "We've talked about opening the door without mommy haven't we,"

"It's Smithy mommy," Dale grinned. He really did love him and Stevie knew the feeling was mutual.

Smithy placed the boy down on the ground and knelt down beside him "Hey mate," he began "Can you go back downstairs so I can talk to mommy for a bit?"

Dale nodded and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Smithy asked quietly.

"I told you," Stevie answered "nowhere,"

"I'm not a fucking Idiot Stevie," He bit sharply.

"No but I am," she spat "I mean I must be. I let you in again after everything you did, after the way you made me feel and I fell for all the bullshit you gave me, not once but twice. What an idiot that makes me,"

"It wasn't like that," he began. His voice was soft and he made to reach for her but she pulled away "I screwed up,"

"Yes you did!"

"I wish that I could change things but I can't," he sighed "I should have told you about Jade,"

"You think!" she yelled

"I love you," his words were barely above a whisper but they were loud enough for her to hear. He took her hands in his and laced their fingers together, pulling her closer. He pulled his hands for her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss began softly but he intensified it but putting his hand to her head pushing her closer to him.

She pulled away from him roughly "How dare you!" Her hand connected with his face before either of them had realised it. It stung them both, his face burned and her hand ached at the intensity of the assault. "You can't just kiss me and it makes everything alright. You lied to me, you cheated me,"

"Just like you did me!" His voice was the angriest she had ever heard it. He moved closer to her, his eyes burning into her. She moved further back, closer to the wall. "I might have done wrong by not ending it straight away with Jade, but you took my son away. You stopped me being a father to him and you reckon I cheated you,"

She turned her head away from him briefly before forcing her eyes back to meet his. "You will never let me forget that will you," She shook her head "We could never get past that because you would always throw it back in my face. Whenever we argued, whenever I did something you didn't like, there it would be again. I'd never escape it,"

"You'll never escape me," His words scared her more than he attended. He shook his head in an attempt to retract the tone of his words. "He's my son Stevie, I won't lose him again," He looked deeply into her eyes before caressing her face with the back of his knuckles. "And I don't want to lose you," Stevie closed her eyes and moved into his touch briefly. She longed for him, but she knew that she needed more than what they had.

"Mommy," The moment was interrupted by the faint voice of their son bringing them quickly back to reality. Stevie looked at her son and then back at Smithy "I'm sorry," she whispered "I can't let you hurt him like you have me,"

She went to move past him but Smithy had turned quickly on his heels and was at the child before she could blink. He scooped him up in his arms and held him protectively "Maybe he would be better off with me,"

"WHAT!"

"Maybe I should take him back to London with me," He threatened, "Maybe I should stop you seeing him. Cut you out of his life like you plan to do to me,"

"Smithy please," she cried reaching for them.

"Yeah," he began "Maybe I'll do that. Hey mate..." he looked down at his son "...do you want to come back to London with me,"

Dale looked confused but nodded gently. Smithy grinned and headed towards the stairs.

"DALE PLEASE," she screamed running after him. She flew down the stairs nearly as quickly as he had. She reached for them but Smithy fought her grasp. But she didn't give up though she kept pulling and pulling at his arm. "Please," she begged, "He's my baby,"

"Mommy," she could tell that Dale was getting scared and it made her even more determined to get him back. She pulled as hard as she could but Smithy turned so quickly that his forearm connected with her face and he heard the smack before she had even hit the floor.

"MOMMY," Dale began screaming over and over. The boy was terrified and he began wriggling in Smithy's arms, desperate to get down.

Smithy was devastated! He had hit her! He had never hit a woman before in his life. He hadn't meant for it to happen, he just wanted to get her off him. He had just wanted to scare her, he wanted to show her that she couldn't play with his emotions, and she couldn't threaten to take their son away. He quickly realised that Dale had climbed down from his arms and was over with his mother. The boy was crying and she was holding him tightly, whispering softly into his hair, trying to reassure him that everything was all right.

And in that moment Smithy had realised something. He had flashed back thirty years and he was looking at himself wrapped up in his bruised mother's arms. While the violent thug he called a father towered over them. The thought that he had become the man he most despised shattered Smithy and he slid quickly down the wall behind him, sobbing harder than he ever had before.

Stevie looked up from Dale to find the Smithy curled up in a ball crying harder than thought possible. She looked at her son who was looking both confused and frightened, deciding that this was something he should not see, she sent Dale into the living room before venturing over to Smithy and sliding down next to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he moved into her, resting his head on her chest as he sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Ok this chapter deals with adult themes, they're not too explicit but you have been warned so please no complaining**

**Chapter Nine**

Stevie had been holding Smithy in her arms for the longest time. Curled up on the floor together he seemed no closer to speaking to her. He just stayed in her warmth, he felt safe there. He could smell the faint trace of her sweet perfume, one that she had worn fir so many years that he remembered the smell from a time when everything had seemed so simpler.

She noticed that every so often Dale would pop his head around the door to see if they were still there. She would give him a sad smile and he would shoot her a confused look before shaking his head and rolling his eyes, but he would soon disappear back into the living room leaving them alone once more.

That boy was too precocious for his own good!

Stevie turned her attentions back to the man in her arms. The man who even after everything they had been through would always be the love of her life. "You gonna speak to me?" she whispered into his hair.

He was silent still!

"Inspector," she chastised "How on earth are we supposed to have a conversation if it's just me talking,"

He laughed into her jumper despite the tears. She smiled to herself "I can't usually get a word in edgeways," he joked.

"Oi cheeky!" she grinned poking him gently. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes. He noticed her bruised cheek and split lip straight away and his hand moved gently towards her face. He expected her to flinch away from him but she didn't. She held his gaze as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered his face downcast "I'm just like him,"

"Like who?" she asked confused.

"My father," he said ashamed.

"You are nothing like him," she answered.

"Yes I am," He sounded so broken it crushed her.

"Listen to me Dale," she made him look up at her " You've told me what he was like. How terrified you and your mother were of him. You are nothing like him, I'm not terrified of you,"

"Dale probably is," he whispered.

"No Smithy," she corrected him, sitting up straight "He's confused. He loves you,"

He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket "Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded reassuringly "He got well upset when I told him that you weren't coming with us,"

Silence filled the air briefly as they both contemplated her words. There fight had started because she was leaving without him and neither wanted to restart it.

Finally Smithy spoke "So you were leaving then?"

She nodded "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," he answered, "I don't blame you. Your both better off without me,"

Stevie stood up abruptly "Is that what you really think?"

Smithy got to his feet "You deserve better than me,"

She could feel her frustration rising "Do you love me?" It was the simplest of questions but in it, it held so much complication.

"With all my heart," he answered sincerely.

"Then fight for me," she pleaded "Don't give up on us,"

He shook his head in confusion "But I thought…."

"I was hurt and angry," she explained "I still am. But I love you and I'm scared,"

"Of me?" he assumed.

"No," she snapped, "I'm scared that I'm not enough. I'm scared that I'll never compare to her and that your only here because she either doesn't want you or you just want Dale,"

"Are you two fighting again?" Dale asked poking his head back around the door. His voice was both annoyed and accusing.

"No mate," Smithy tried to reassure him. He beckoned him closer and Dale made his way fully into the room. Smithy crouched down in front of him "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, I didn't mean to hurt mommy,"

"Drew hurt mommy," he said sadly looking down at the floor.

Smithy looked from him up at Stevie puzzled. He caught her gaze and saw her eyes fill instantly with tears. She put her hand over her month and turned herself away from them.

"Whose Drew?" he asked. Stevie didn't have chance to answer Dale did it for her.

"He was mommy's boyfriend," he caught the sadness in his sons voice. It was a sadness that someone that young should not possess. "He used to hit mommy,"

Smithy felt the air leave the room, the thought of anyone hurting her made him feel sick. He pulled Dale into his arms and cuddled him. Pulling back he looked directly at the boy "I promise you Dale that I will never hurt you or mommy like Drew did," he looked up at Stevie and gave her a reassuring smile "I love you and mommy more than anything,"

He picked the boy up and moved over to a tearful Stevie pulling her into the side of him that didn't have Dale resting on his hip. "I'm fighting for us Stevie," he told her with all the conviction he had "I'm not giving up on us and what we have,"

She nodded against his jacket and he led them into the living room.

"Are we still going to see Uncle Mickey mommy?" Dale asked as they sat down.

"No baby, were going to stay here,"

"With Smithy?" Dale asked brightly.

Stevie grinned at her son "Yeah Day, with Smithy," She rose to her feet and held her arms out "Come on mate it's bedtime,"

"Can Smithy read to me?" Dale asked

"I'd love to," Smithy answered picking him up.

"Night mommy," He lent forward in Smithy's arms to capture a kiss from his mother before being led upstairs by his father.

When Stevie entered Dale's room ten minutes later he was fast asleep curled up into the side of Smithy, who was lying on the bed with his back propped up against the wall. He was half way through the three Billy goats Gruff when she approached him.

"Dale he's asleep," she smiled "You can stop reading,"

"I know," he grinned "But I'm kinda enjoying it,"

She laughed quietly "Your enjoying Billy goats gruff?"

"No silly," he rolled his eyes at her like his son always did and she smiled inwardly, it was something she found comforting. "I'm enjoying reading to him,"

She sat on the floor next to him "I wish I could go back and change things Dale,"

He smiled "You talking to me or him?"

She grinned "You of course,"

He closed the book and put it on the bedside table before sitting up and joining her on the floor. Facing her he took her hands in his "Stevie we could spend the rest of our lives wishing we could go back and change things but we can't…." He took one of her hands and placed it to his face. She stroked his cheek and he moved into her touch, moaning gently as she did it "…but we can move forward if you want to,"

"Of course I want to," she told him. She stood up and held her hand out to him. He took it and she pulled him to his feet "Firstly though we do need to talk,"

Groaning quietly "Do we have to?" he asked, "This never ends well," he flashed her a cheeky grin and she knew he was teasing her.

She pulled on his arm leading him out of the bedroom towards the stairs. "Yes Inspector Smith we do," He followed her "I want us to work so we need to completely clear the air. Start afresh!"

He nodded knowing that it was the only way they would stand a fighting chance.

* * *

She handed him a glass of Merlot before sitting down next to him. Taking a sip Smithy winced slightly "You not got any beer?"

Stevie rolled her eyes before getting up. "So much for being cultured," she grinned handing him a can.

He grinned opening it, taking a long sip, enjoying the cold taste. "So whose Drew?" he finally asked.

Stevie was startled by his question "Somebody I used to know," she said curtly "He doesn't matter anymore, the things he did don't matter anymore,"

"It matters to our son," he replied "He said he used to hit you,"

"Yeah he did," she whispered.

"And Dale saw?" he asked surprised.

"A couple of times," She sounded ashamed, Smithy had picked up on that. He ran his fingers through her hair attentively while listening to her. "He should never of seen the things he did to me. I failed to protect him,"

"Did he ever hit Dale?" Smithy felt the bile rising from his stomach as he asked. If truth were told he didn't want to know. But it was a question he needed to ask.

She nodded regretfully "Once," she took a large gulp of wine and Smithy noticed her shaking. "I knew then I had to stop the abuse. It was one thing hitting me, but Dale was different. The police were called and he was arrested,"

"What happened to him?"

"He's currently serving at her Majesty's pleasure," she answered.

"He went to prison for hitting Dale?" he asked surprised that he had gotten a custodial sentence.

"No," she informed him "He went to prison for hitting Dale, putting me in hospital and hitting a police officer,"

"So a nice guy all round then," Smithy quipped sarcastically.

"Yep," she answered, "When he hit Dale, I don't know, I saw red, I went for him, clawing at his face. He just started laying into me. Dale managed to get out of the way and grabbed the phone. He called 999, like I taught him if he was in danger," Tears were rolling down her face, Smithy took her wine from her and placed it down on the floor with his can before pulling her into the side of him. "I was later told that he just kept saying 'He hurting my mommy, he's hurting my mommy' down the phone. They traced the call and he was arrested,"

Smithy kissed the top of her head "Oh Stevie,"

Stevie was crying now "He must have been so scared at it was all y fault,"

"It wasn't your fault Stevie,"

"Yes it was," she cried "The Stevie Moss you knew wouldn't have put up with that shit, the Stevie Moss you knew wouldn't have let her son live with that piece of shit,"

"Life isn't that simple," he told her "Stevie Moss had been through hell and back,"

"After what the Police told me I knew then I had to press charges," she finished telling him the story " He had to be out of the way for us to be safe. That was nearly a year ago,"

"He can't hurt you anymore darling,"

She looked up at him and reached for his lips. The kiss was so gentle, with Smithy so desperately trying not to hurt her anymore than he had. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he said after pulling away.

"It was an accident," she replied softly.

"I wouldn't have took him really," he assured her "I just wanted to…. I don't know make you feel like I did,"

She nodded, she understood.

"I should never have tried to take him away Dale," she answered regrettably "It was selfish of me. I was so angry at you, I just wanted to punish you,"

"I know,"

"When you followed Jade into the bathroom it was like you were choosing her all over again," she told him "All those years ago I felt like I wasn't as good as her and I hated it. Tonight I felt like I'd stepped back five years and I still wasn't good enough,"

"Stevie it's you I want," he guaranteed her "I went after her because I felt she deserved an explanation,"

"And I didn't?" she asked

"Yes of course you did," he justified "But I intend to spend the rest of my life with you, I thought she deserved the first five minutes,"

Stevie grinned "The rest of your life,"

His smile was almost as wide as hers "Yep the rest of my life,"

This time Stevie repositioned herself so she was leaning over him. Her lips met his and although her lip was sore she pushed into him, trying desperately to convey her feelings. He had been taken unawares and momentarily just sat there with his arms to his sides. Finally his brain and body caught up with each other and he moved within the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her into a position that meant that she was straddling him.

She could feel herself getting lost in his lips before he pulled away from her. The loss of contact felt alien to her and she protested until his lips met her neck and she moaned with pleasure.

Every part of her body ached for him and she could feel herself becoming more and more aroused by the second. She began to move her hips gently back and forth building up the friction between them. He groaned deeply, grabbing hold of her hips and moving her quicker. He grinned up at her, watching the pleasure written all over her face. This act was new for the both of them and Smithy was sure he had done this since he was a teenager; it was like getting to third base with your clothes on. The thought made him chuckle to himself, there was something pure about what they were doing. They were keeping themselves restricted. Pleasuring each other without actually giving into temptation. But that wasn't going to last long.

"Stevie," his breathing was rough.

"Uh huh," she moaned.

"If we carry on like this…" he caught his breath "..I'm going to end up finishing in my boxers,"

She laughed and moved her hips quicker again.

"Oh god!" he groaned. This just spurred her on and she began rocking herself against the end of him.

"Fuck! Are you trying to torture me?" he cried.

"Take control then," She grinned mischievously "Show me whose boss Inspector,"

That was all he needed to push him over he edge and he pushed her back down onto the sofa. His body completely covered her and he gave her a knowing smile

"Time to take you in hand I think DS Moss,"


	10. Chapter 10

_There are adult themes in this chapter so be warned!_

**Chapter Ten**

She woke to the feel of soft kisses on her neck and his nose rubbing gently across her shoulder. Smiling to herself she stirred but didn't open her eyes. She knew he was trying to get her attention, to wake her from her slumber. She could feel how awake he was when he wrapped his leg around her hip and gently nipped her shoulder with his teeth.

"Inspector Smith," she feigned shock "I think you are trying to take advantage of me in my slumbering state,"

"Damn straight I am," he grinned pulling her gently out her back. He captured her lips passionately before moving on top of her. She laughed against his mouth "Don't you have a job to go to Inspector?"

He groaned in frustration "Don't remind me," he trailed his hand down her naked body stopping at the place that made her gasp "I'm sure you could help me think of an excuse to why I'm late. You've used many before," His hand began to work the same magic as it had the night before and she arched herself up to meet him.

"Oh god," she gasped.

"It's a shame I can't stay," he said sadly. He moved his lips to her ear "I'm getting turned on at the thought of making you scream,"

He had always known how to touch her but now he was using his knowledge to sweetly torture her. "Smithy," her voice was quickening and she could feel herself losing control, building closer and closer and then…. Nothing!

She felt herself lose contact with him as he moved from the bed. "Smithy," she pouted, "That's not fair,"

He grinned before kissing her lips "Laters sexy," He grabbed his trousers and shirt and headed towards the door.

"Dale Smith you are such a tease," she grinned. He winked at her flashed a cheeky smile before heading out the door. Lying there in a state of frustration she pondered her next move. Grinning to herself she reached for her phone.

_To: Smithy_

_You Inspector Smith are in big trouble leaving me hanging like that. Now I'm going to have to sort myself out. Shame you won't be here to watch! Enjoy work and try not to picture it too much xx_

Pressing send she lay back down waiting for her phone top beep in response to her cheeky text. But it didn't, sighing she decided it was time to get up. Dragging herself from the bed and heading towards the door she was surprised when it flung open.

"I thought you were heading to work?" she grinned.

He flashed the phone in his hand at her "And you call me a tease DS Moss," He moved towards her leading her back towards the bed. She pulled at his half buttoned up shirt freeing him from it, exposing his well-toned chest and torso. She noticed quickly that when he received her text he had been in the process of getting dressed and she failed to stifle a laugh "Your missing your trousers,"

He grabbed hold of her hand and placed them into his boxers "I think I need to be missing my boxers too,"

Taking great pleasure in watching him squirm she gently began to move her hand up and down him, running her finger tips over him, watching his face fill with pleasure. When it became all too much he pulled her hand away and pushed her back down onto the bed. Covering her body with his he began his sweet torture of her. A torture that would most certainly make him late for work.

* * *

After Smithy had finally left for work she decided not to send Dale to playschool; instead she had a big day planned for them. Driving down to Plymouth she had decided to take Dale down to the barbican. Walking around the harbour Dale watched the boats with fascination. Finding a bench looking out at the sound they ate fish and chips from the paper. They hadn't really spent any quality time together in so long and Stevie was determined to make the day special. They headed into the Aquarium afterwards and Dale informed Stevie that when he grew up he wanted to be a marine biologist. She had to explain what one was as he actually said 'I want to look after the fishes and sharks when I grow up mommy,'

They headed back into town and stopped off at Drake Circus to grab a little something for Smithy. Stevie had told Dale that it was a surprise for Smithy and that they had to keep it quiet until Christmas.

She didn't know what was going to happen at Christmas, she was planning on asking him to stay with her but that all depended on whether or not he was going to still be down here. He had previously told her that provisionally he had only expected to be here a month at the most. That was nearly three weeks ago!

The thought of him leaving made her feel sick to her stomach. In fact she was going to be! Pulling the car over she barely got the door open before she was violently ill. "You ok mommy?' Dale asked concerned.

"Uh huh," she mouthed. Feeling a little shaky she closed the door again. She had been feeling ill on and off for days now but being that ill was the last thing she expected. Or needed in fact!

They headed back off on their journey. Exeter was less than half an hour away now and Stevie pulled into the approaching supermarket. Strolling around the aisles with Dale in tow she began to put the weeks shopping into the trolley. Passing the toiletries aisle Stevie stopped dead. Her mind began to do the mathematics; the cogs in her head were working out the dates. Looking at the tampons she realised that it had been six weeks since her last period.

She couldn't be pregnant! It wasn't possible! "Mommy," Dale pulled her from her thoughts.

"What baby?"

"We going home yet?" She knew he was getting bored.

"Just got to get one more thing baby," she pushed the trolley towards the till; she wanted to get home quickly so she could to get dinner on.

The day had gone extremely slowly for Smithy, after the alarm call he had received from Stevie this morning all he could think about throughout the day was getting her naked again as soon as possible. He rang the doorbell and waited until Dale let him into the house "Hey mate," he grinned, "Thought mommy told you not to go answering the door,"

"Mommy's crying," Dale informed him sadly.

Smithy looked alarmed "Where is she mate?"

Dale pointed to the stairs and Smithy hastily headed up them two by two. Reaching the top he could hear the faint sobs of the woman he loved. Opening the door in anticipation he found her sitting on the floor next to the bath, tears rolling quickly down her cheeks. He was at her side instantly, concern etched across his face. "Baby what is it?"

She moved onto her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. He held her tightly, stroking her long hair gently "Whatever it is, we can sort it. Just tell me what's the matter,"

She pulled away from him so their eyes met. She moved over and sat on the closed toilet seat. Pulling himself up onto the edge of the bath they sat facing each other and he waited for her to speak.

"Stevie," he sighed "Christmas is in just over three weeks, any chance you'll answer me before then?" He smiled at her fondly.

"I'm just being silly," she whispered looking down at the floor.

"It can't be that silly," he answered resting his hand on her knee "You were sitting on the bathroom floor crying,"

"You'll be leaving soon won't you?" It was a rhetorical question.

He looked at her sadly "Yeah," he sighed, "The case is pretty much wrapped up. I'll be heading home at the end of the week,"

Fresh tears formed in her eyes and he caught on "Is this what this is all about?"

She nodded "You'll go home and life will start all over again," she answered glumly.

"Yeah I will," he smiled brightly at her before leaning forward "I was kinda hoping that you'd be part of it,"

She looked up at him "What?"

"Ok so I wasn't going to do this here in the bathroom," he grinned "But I was going to ask if we could sit down and look at how we make this work,"

She looked at him slightly confused to he elaborated further.

"Stevie I want us to be together," he took her hands in his "I was kind of hoping that you might consider coming home,"

"Sunhill?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he smiled "Look I know it's a big ask, to leave your home and job behind but you said you weren't happy here anymore and we could try again,"

"I don't know Smithy," she began standing up and moving over to the sink. Turning back to face him she lent backwards against it "Dale's settled here, it's all he knows,"

"Yeah right now it is," he moved over to her "But after a couple of months he'll know London. Think of the support system we'll have there. Both of our families are there. If you asked Jack for a transfer back he'd snap your hand off,"

She rolled her eyes "I very much doubt that,"

"Stevie everyone wants you home," he assured her "Not just me," He placed his hand on her face affectionately "Just think about it please,"

She nodded "Just give us a minute and I'll be down, I just want to wash my face,"

"Ok honey," He placed the sweetest of kisses on her lips before leaving her alone. Once alone she looked up at the mirror in front of her. Her eyes were red raw and her face was blotchy.

Could she do this?

Could her and Smithy really work?

Could she move back to London?

She pulled the small stick from her pocket and eyed it once again. Firstly she had to figure out the best way to tell Smithy that once again she was going to make him a father.

_Authors note: Sorry it's taken soooo long for me to update but with Christmas things have been a bit manic. I know this chapter's a bit short but for some reason I've struggled with this chapter. _


End file.
